Good Answer
by LuvzAfunEthing
Summary: One-shot piece. Luke has an important question for Lorelai which involves a familiar place for the two of them. Please RR.


**Disclaimer**: The characters and places of _Gilmore Girls_ are not mine...not mine, I say! They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino, the Great Gilmore Puppet Master.  
  
Title: **_Good Answer_**  
  
Background info: Luke and Lorelai are a couple. They've been so for about a year. So, this story takes place in May of 2005.  
  
LUKE'S DINER--NIGHTTIME  
  
_Lorelai is the last customer in the diner, as usual. She sits at the counter, watching Luke wipe off the coffee machines. She taps her fingers against the counter, growing more and more impatient_.  
  
Lorelai: (_sighing_) Are you gonna pour my coffee anytime soon, or should I call up Juan Valdez to bring me some of his?  
  
Luke: (_talking with his back to her_) Keep your pants on!  
  
Lorelai: (_arching her eye brow and smiling_) Would you like to _rethink_ that request?  
  
Luke: (_turning around to face her_) I'll _revise _it...Keep your pants on.....while you're in my diner.  
  
Lorelai: (_mischievously_) So I can take them off anywhere else?  
  
Luke: (_rolling his eyes_) Well, I wouldn't recommend doing it near a church, school, police officer...or Taylor.  
  
Lorelai: (_fake pouting_) Awww...but I wanna flash Taylor.  
  
Luke: (_pointing at her_) You're sick.  
  
Lorelai: (_eyes widen_) Hey, you think Taylor is all freaky in bed? I do....He probably has whips, chains, collars...Oh, and one of those tables that you get strapped to, and it spins around.  
  
Luke: (_grossed out_) Stop talking about that!  
  
Lorelai: (_smiling_) Why? It's funny. Bet he likes to be hand-cuffed...  
  
Luke: Lorelai!!!  
  
Lorelai: (_sighing_) Fine...No more Taylor Freaky Sex Talk...  
  
Luke: (_relieved_) A great rule to live by!  
  
Lorelai: So, you almost done here?  
  
Luke: Yeah...(_stalling a bit_)....in a few minutes.  
  
Lorelai: Good, cuz there's that pint of _Ben and Jerry's_ in the freezer at home that's calling my name.  
  
Luke: (_sighing_) Always with the food.  
  
Lorelai: It really is, you know. It's saying, "I'm cold...I'm delicious...Lorelai, eat me...eat me with a spoon." Hehe...dirty...  
  
Luke: (_shaking his head_) You need help_.  
_  
_Luke then smiles and leans over the counter to kiss her. After the kiss, Lorelai pulls back, smiles and responds.  
_  
Lorelai: (_smiling_) No, I _need_ ice cream....Let's go.  
  
_Lorelai starts to get up to leave_.  
  
Luke: (_nervously_) Wait...  
  
Lorelai: For what?  
  
_Luke walks around the counter and takes her by the hand_.  
  
Luke: Just....(_motions with his head towards behind the counter_)...C'mere...  
  
Lorelai: (_surprised_) Behind the counter?  
  
Luke: Yeah.  
  
Lorelai: (_gesturing towards herself_) You mean you are letting _me_, a NON- diner employee, enter sacred ground?  
  
Luke: Lorelai. Come on. (_He starts to pull her hand_.)  
  
Lorelai: (_stopping him_) Don't I have to undergo some sort of purification ritual before I can set foot on....  
  
Luke: (_interrupting_) Move it or lose it.  
  
Lorelai: Bossy!  
  
_He walks her behind the counter. Then stops and looks at her. He doesn't say anything at first.  
  
_Lorelai: (_looking around_) Okay, I'm back here. Now what?  
  
Luke: (_holding both of her hands with his_) Okay...Remember that night about 5-6 years ago when we were in here...drinking beer...deciding what color we wanted to paint the diner....  
  
Lorelai: (_confused_) Yeah.  
  
Luke: (_half-smiling_) Well...I almost kissed you that night.  
  
Lorelai: (_eyes widening, smiling_) You _did_?!? When?  
  
Luke: We were sitting here...behind the counter...looking at that order my Dad took when he ran outta paper.  
  
Lorelai: (_remembering_) Oh, I forgot about that....(_moving towards the end of the counter, making Luke back up_) It's right around here....(_crouching down to find it_)...Yeah, there it....(_suddenly Lorelai's facial expression changes dramatically as she sees that above the order, the words "**Lorelai, Will you marry me?**" have been written. She sits, and then looks up at Luke, who's still standing_.) That's not just the order. (_Her voice shakes while she says it_.)  
  
Luke: (_sitting down too, looking at her_) No, it's not.  
  
Lorelai: (_still in shock, searching Luke's face for an answer_) Luke?  
  
Luke: (_taking a deep breath, then speaking_) See...Here's the thing...Pretty much since the first time I saw you...I knew there was something different about you...It drove me crazy. _You_ drove me crazy. You got inside my head...and never left...I couldn't stop thinking about you...Then one day, I realized I was down for the count....really in love with you...But, we were supposed to be "just friends"...and I tried...a long time...to be just that...But, I wasn't happy...I figured out that the only way I was ever gonna _be_ happy was if I was with you...And so I made a move...and it worked...and now I have you.........Lorelai....I can't be the guy who buys you the best of everything....and I can't be the guy who likes to get all GQ'ed up everyday...and I can't be the guy who whisks you away to Paris and quotes Shakespeare to you....Hell...I don't even feel comfortable using the word "whisk"...But, I _can _be your partner, your husband, and I wanna be...if you let me...  
  
Lorelai: (_tears filling her eyes_) Oh my God.  
  
Luke: (_looking into her eyes_) Lorelai...I love you. So, what do ya say? (_pulling a ring from his pocket and holding it up to her_) You wanna marry me?  
  
Lorelai: (_smiling_) Oh yeah.  
  
Luke: (_smiling_) Good answer.  
  
_Lorelai laughs through her tears as he puts the ring on her finger.  
  
_Lorelai: (_looking at the ring_) God, it's beautiful.  
  
Luke: Really? I found it in a _Crackerjack_ box.  
  
Lorelai: (_smiling_) Wow...You're lucky...I only got a _Sponge Bob_ eraser from mine.  
  
Luke: (_looking at the ring_) It was my mother's.  
  
Lorelai: (_touched_) Aww...Luke...I...I feel really honored.  
  
Luke: (_smiling_) She would have wanted you to have it.  
  
Lorelai: (_hugging him_) I love you.  
  
Luke: I love you too. (_pulling back and looking at her_) So, how'd I do?  
  
Lorelai: (_sniffling_) Hey, that proposal was top quality, buddy. Very original. Very romantic. You scored some major points.  
  
Luke: (_half-smiling_) Really? But there was no music, no candles, no white horses, no 1,000 daisies...  
  
Lorelai: (_rolling her eyes and standing up_) Oh, who needs all that crap?  
  
Luke: (_standing up too_) I thought you _wanted _all that crap.  
  
Lorelai: (_smiling_) I want you. I want this. I don't care about that other stuff.  
  
Luke: (_sighing_) Okay...good.  
  
_Lorelai kisses him, and then pulls back_.  
  
Lorelai: Besides, with a proposal like this...I can say "Yes" and then celebrate right away by drinking your coffee and eating some pie...and maybe a side of onion rings...  
  
Luke: (_grossed out_) Pie and onion rings?  
  
Lorelai: (_nodding_) Yep...and maybe a chocolate chip muffin.  
  
Luke: (_shaking his head_) Disgusting...I can't believe I'm marrying you...  
  
Lorelai: (_walking around to the other side of the counter_) Well believe it, Sparky...Hey, you _knew_ what you were getting into when you proposed?  
  
Luke: (_behind the counter still_) Yeah...maybe I should rethink this...  
  
Lorelai: (_sitting down on the stool, holding up her hand_) The ring's on my finger now, babe...and it ain't _ever _comin' off...  
  
Luke: (_leaning across the counter_) When we're married, will you at least _try_ to eat healthier?  
  
Lorelai: (_leaning in_) When we're married, will you watch reruns of _Queer Eye_ with me while we paint each other's toe nails?  
  
Luke: Hell no.  
  
Lorelai: Well, there's your answer.  
  
Luke: Fair enough. (_walking around the counter_) Let's go home.  
  
Lorelai: (_getting up and following him towards the door_) Yeah, you're _so _gonna get lucky tonight...  
  
Luke: (_turning off the light and opening the door_) Fine by me.  
  
Lorelai: (_walking out the door_) I'm gonna be Mrs. Backwards Baseball Cap....._Finally_!  
  
Luke: (_following her and then shutting the door behind him_) Yeah...I mean it only took, what, ten years... and a _zillion_ cups of coffee...  
  
Fade to Black. 


End file.
